User talk:Segalia
Welcome Hi, welcome to Redwall Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:The Heart of a Warrior page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Snowpaw the Wild (Talk) 14:43, October 23, 2010 Betaing Can you beta for me? I would like someone too. I only have one story, Sisters, but they aren't. Springfern 15:51, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Betaing Reply Depends, I'm kinda having writers block slightly, but I usually check the site everyday. I might be updating, say, one every three days? Springfern 19:04, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Ok lets do it! Springfern 19:17, December 16, 2010 (UTC) If you don't mind, and I'd like advice on how to do better accents, Redwood, Onepaw and Slicktail have their own idividual one, its not suppose to resemble any way of speech too closely. Springfern 19:37, December 16, 2010 (UTC) I guess leaving messages on my talk page or sending a PM (does this site have that option?) will be good. I kinda want the only editing to be done by me. Springfern 19:44, December 16, 2010 (UTC) KK I'll make the page now. Springfern 19:58, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Great job! Awesome work on your fanfic, Segalia Riverstorm's Voyage. Love it =) SalemtheCruel 12:14, December 17, 2010 (UTC)SalemtheCruel PS: I do miss Hollyfire53 though -sighs- Fine by me Ok. You can just leave a message on my talkpage when you update next =) PS: Jewel of Malkariss is being updated RIGHT NOW! ;) SalemtheCruel 20:18, December 17, 2010 (UTC)SalemtheCruel The Other Greeneyes Girl update Yes, The Other Greeneyes Girl has been updated! =) Yes, just to clarify things, it will be a re-telling of Mossflower with Allie's side of the story. PS: In case you're wondering, yes. Tsarmina really does HATE Gingivere for being the death of Glyne, but it wasn't his fault! (their mother) and she also hates Allie for being illegitimate, which wasn't her fault either. SalemtheCruel 01:01, December 23, 2010 (UTC)SalemtheCruel The Other Greeneyes Girl update #2 I UPDATED!!!! =) SalemtheCruel 19:14, December 23, 2010 (UTC)SalemtheCruel The Other Greeneyes Girl update #3 Yep, updated again!!! ;) Found a song that reminds me of the hated relationship of Allie and Tsarmina: 'I hate everything about you' by Three Days Grace. =) SalemtheCruel 02:06, December 24, 2010 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Merry Christmas!! And a merry Christmas to you too! =) Be sure to look for more Other Greeneyes Girl updates very soon! PS: Scratch that. Just updated right now!!! SalemtheCruel 17:55, December 25, 2010 (UTC)SalemtheCruel What happened Haven't gotten around to updating The Other Greeneyes Girl just yet, but yeah. It IS Martin and Gonff creating a distraction down below =) PS: When this fic is done I may write a sequel!! SalemtheCruel 17:58, December 26, 2010 (UTC)SalemtheCruel The Other Greeneyes girl update #4 Yes, I updated again!!! =) SalemtheCruel 18:14, December 26, 2010 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Will update soon Yeah, I'm going to update again very soon =) PS: During the insultion part, Gonff was originally going to peg Mordred with a snowball ROFL! SalemtheCruel 18:23, December 26, 2010 (UTC)SalemtheCruel The Other Greeneyes girl update #5 Yeah, updated again. ;) SalemtheCruel 18:31, December 26, 2010 (UTC)SalemtheCruel More updates Yeah, another update is coming. This one's gonna be long. PS: The weather rock is based off a real 'weather rock' I saw once!!! SalemtheCruel 21:27, December 26, 2010 (UTC)SalemtheCruel The Other Greeneyes girl update #6 Update. No, it isn't as long as I hoped but still good. SalemtheCruel 21:38, December 26, 2010 (UTC)SalemtheCruel sorry. *Blushes* I've just been having an off day and I'd really rather not be reminded of the fiasco that was BR. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 19:52, May 28, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel He carries his sword in a cane Vilaya Don't tread on me! 18:29, June 15, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hey there Segs, hows it going my dear long time friend? ^_^ Its been ages since we've lost spoken, what you been upto latelty? Niko Banks (talk) 23:53, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Cool, you must be excited to be going? ^_^ Anyway my life has been kinda crappy since we last spoke, went from one relationship to another, my previous one was the worst, it started ok but 2 months later, like into September, my bloody girlfriend ran off on me, meantime she was also seeing some other fellow, when me and her were dating >_< She made a fool out of me and this other guy, which kinda sucked completley, the other guy told me everything, including she rant off on him, like she ran off on me. making complete fools of me and the other guy, so me and him agreed to be over her, and go on with our lives and hope to find better girlfriends. besides that we had my cousin's birthday back in August, and we went to Botswana for her birthday, it was lots of fun ^_^ Niko Banks (talk) 00:05, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, anyway I was kinda unhappy with her, and needed a real reason to leave her, so I am thankful that I was given a reason, since then I been kinda looking here and there for a nice girl, and met few nice ones too ^^; Niko Banks (talk) 00:44, October 12, 2012 (UTC) But on the brighter side, I still got my awesome friends and I coudln't ask for anything else ^_^ Niko Banks (talk) 01:45, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Hello and Salutations Segalia, sorry for the very late respond to your message on RW, anyway thanks for the message and I hope your Christmas and New Year was a good one too ^^ Niko Banks (talk) 14:55, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi old friend :) Hey Seg hows it going? Sorry I been kinda inactive lately, been kinda busy on other things XD One I am working my behind off to lose weight, which is good, I got alot of weight to get rid of, so how are things? I hope you are doing well :) Nikolai Banks (talk) 02:14, May 25, 2014 (UTC) You graduating tomorrow? That is really awesome :D I hope it goes well for you :) lol yeah, I do too, my weight has been bouncing up and down from time to time, I just hope to loose at least 10 KGs, not sure how much that is in pounds. I know alot of people in the US prefer to use pounds then KGs for some reason. Nikolai Banks (talk) 15:31, May 27, 2014 (UTC)